1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tool holders and refers more specifically to a tool holder for positioning an electrode for electrical discharge machining or the like including means for sliding the electrode along and for pivoting the electrode about two relatively perpendicular axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, tool holders have generally been constructed to permit certain limited movement of the tool. That is, for example, tool holders have been constructed to reciprocate tools axially to move tools linearly or pivotally, or to rotate tools. Tool holders have not been constructed to permit both pivotal and linear movement of a tool. In addition, previous tool holders have been particularly complicated and therefore expensive to produce and have often been inefficient in movement of a tool.